TaihenBang! V2
by franchisefanatic007
Summary: New version, less Toku in chapter 1, will have more in future chapters, maybe... pretty short summary, huh?


**Kamen Rider X Super Sentai  
TaihenBang!**

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry but the old chapters will be replaced with these ones, again, sorry to whoever already read the old ones. Anyways, let the action and hilarity  
ensue!

"talking"  
(me)  
story  
**Henshin Device/Kaijin **

* * *

This story starts on a cliff, yes a cliff with some kid standing dramaticaly on the edge. (How long are you going to keep doing that?), said the author, "Until the Theme song rolls of course.."he said while also pointlessly breaking the 4th wall. (Fine, cue title..).

* * *

Theme Song: Double Action Climax Form

いーじゃん！いーじゃん！ポリスメン！？ x4  
ii jan! ii jan! porisumen (Policemen)!? x4

～What's up? What's up? どんくらい待った？  
~What's up? What's up? donkurai matta?  
俺たち参上 ダブ/アク担当  
oretachi sanjou dabu/aku tantou  
East-side West-side いっさいがっさい  
East-side West-side issai gassai  
North-side South-side マジめんどくさい  
North-side South-side maji mendokusai  
止められないスピード 付いてきなよパーリピーポー  
tomerarenai spiido (speed) tsuite kinayo paari piipoo  
現場に急行 Hands up! 逮捕  
genba ni kyuukou Hands up! taiho  
Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul～  
Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul~

Right now 駆けつけるから Your voice 聞こえた場所へ  
Right now kaketsukeru kara Your voice kikoeta basho e  
Trust me 信じてくれるなら 後悔させない  
Trust me shinjite kureru nara koukai sasenai

それぞれの物語 誰かの心繋ぎ  
sorezore no monogatari dareka no kokoro tsunagi  
Come with me ずっとこのまま  
Come with me zutto konomama  
時の中騒いでたい！  
toki no naka sawaidetai!

こぼれ落ちる砂のように誰も時止められない  
kobore ochiru suna no youni dare mo toki tomerarenai  
だから派手に Double-Action  
dakara hade ni Double-Action  
記憶 未来 1つになる瞬間  
kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan

いーじゃん！いーじゃん！ポリスメン！？ x2  
ii jan! ii jan! Policemen!? x2

～Wack-Wack 期待していいよMAX  
~Wack-Wack kitai shite ii yo MAX  
We'reチーム デンライナーだってば  
We're chiimu denrainaa (Team DenLiner) datteba  
徹底的に解決します フロムザトップからちょーClimax  
tetteiteki ni kaiketsu shimasu furomuzatoppu (From the Top) kara chou Climax  
メイキューブロウ すぐに出動  
meikyuu burou (Make you Blow) sugu ni shutsudou  
今度は刑事でもまたまた暴走  
kondo wa deka de mo mata mata bousou  
変わらぬご愛顧いつもどうも  
kawaranu goaiko itsumo doumo  
Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul～  
Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul~

Right time 止まったたって Have fun 明日は来るし  
Right time tomatta tatte Have fun ashita wa kurushi  
Promise 与えられた「今」を 刻もうよ胸に  
Promise ataerareta 'ima' o kizamou yo mune ni

動き出した運命 次の駅走り出す  
ugoki dashita unmei tsugi no eki hashiri dasu  
You don't say 別れの言葉  
You don't say wakare no kotoba  
また会えるさ かならず  
mata aeru sa kanarazu

君の声が重なるとき 最高に強くなれる  
kimi no koe ga kasanaru toki saikou ni tsuyoku nareru  
終わらないぜ Double-Action  
owaranaize Double-Action  
この出逢い忘れないなら永遠  
kono deai wasurenai nara eien

数え切れない 想い星みたいに光る  
kazoe kirenai omoi hoshi mitai ni hikaru  
瞳閉じれば いつでもClimax  
hitomi tojireba itsu de mo Climax

こぼれ落ちる砂のように誰も時止められない  
kobore ochiru suna no youni dare mo toki tomerarenai  
だから派手に Double-Action  
dakara hade ni Double-Action  
記憶 未来 1つに…  
kioku mirai hitotsu ni…

同じ時を重ねた日々 最高の夢を見てた  
onaji toki o kasaneta hibi saikou no yume o miteta  
終わらないぜ Double-Action  
owaranaize Double-Action  
この出逢い忘れない  
kono deai wasurenai

こぼれ落ちる砂のように誰も時止められない  
kobore ochiru suna no youni dare mo toki tomerarenai  
だから派手に Double-Action  
dakara hade ni Double-Action  
記憶 未来 1つになる瞬間  
kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan

いーじゃん！いーじゃん！ポリスメン！？ x4  
ii jan! ii jan! Policemen!? x4

* * *

"Why did you cut my pointlessely dramatic scene short?!" the boy complained, looking up to the sky. (Because, obviously the storyline needs to progress.)the author lazily replied. "Hey Taiga, what're you doing, looking up to the sky like that?" suddenly a boy around the same age as Taiga appeared."Oh, hey Hiroshi just, y'know.. just arguing with the author.."."Why would you do that !?"Hiroshi asked, obviously suprised.

"Well, he cut my dramatic scene short."he answered.

"Thanks Author!" Hiroshi thanked the author because he knows how dull and boring Taiga's dramatic cliffside scenes are.

"He-" before Taiga could complain, a streak of light as as fast as the Quick Boommerang from Mega Man 2 ran past him.

**"Missed.."** a Zgormin made itself known to the two bickering teens.

"We should run." "Yeah, definitely."and as those two are running, this happens. **'Hurricaneger!' **a sound from up above filled the air, "CHOU NINPOU, KAGE NO MAI!"

Soon after, the Zgormin sparked as an explosion filled the air. "I think that was unecessarily flashy."Taiga commented behind a garbage bin.

"What do you know!?" Luka shot back. "Hey, Luka remember we have something to do" Marvelous tried to get things back on track. "Fine."

"Y'know, today really has been pretty random huh?"Taiga was talking to Hiroshi over the phone, already at home apparently.

"Yeah, but all we did was cower in fear and bicker most of the day."Hiroshi answered sheepishly.

"Oh, also Minami is coming over tommorow, if you don't mind."he said calmly, not knowing that the person he was talking to has a crush on the girl he mentioned.

"Minami!?"Taiga screamed in horror. (the fear meter, IT'S OVER 9000!) the author jokingly commented on Taiga's predicament.

"It's not funny!"Taiga hung up on Hiroshi, and started to get angry at the author for his actions.

(That's all the time we have this chapter folks!) "Hey!, you cut me short again!"

* * *

Chapter 1 Done!

Humor, Check!

Sentai, Check

Foreshadowing of the next chapter, Check!

See you guys next time!


End file.
